


Thread Count.

by jadedoll



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedoll/pseuds/jadedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first Tony thought Thor was having an orgy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thread Count.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot this. *headesk*. For the capkink prompt 'The Avengers discover that they don't like sleeping alone, so they start sharing one big bed. It's just nice to have a warm body next to you.'

At first Tony thought Thor was having an orgy. 

Part of him was incredibly jealous because if any man could pull off having an orgy on the SHEILD helicarrier it should be Tony Fucking Stark. Another part, the tiny, lonely part of Tony that missed Pepper and Rhodey and was sick of being constantly on his guard all the time, that part of Tony was just jealous that the big guy had someone warm to hold onto during the night.

He was also a little bit hurt that he hadn’t been invited. But then again, the other voices he’d overheard that night as he’d walked from the hanger to his quarters were distinctly male. Even with Fury’s oh-so-on-trend acceptance of all persuasions, most men wouldn’t easily propose a gay orgy on a military vessel unless they were certain of the reception.

Tony suspected that Fury just seriously didn’t give a shit what they got up to, as long as it wasn’t on his time or when they were supposed to be in mission briefings.

Three nights later, after a particularly brutal combat where he’d had to see Cap help pull the bodies of dead children from a obliterated school, Tony had spotted Natasha passing his slightly open door in what could only be described as her pajamas. Lethal looking black yoga pants and a grey t-shirt with an owl on it.

Never, ever giving up the chance to see one of his team-mates in a state of potential undress, Tony pushed his tablet to one side and followed her down the corridor. Given that she had super ninja skills, Natasha stopped about ten feet away and turned back with a raised brow.

No-one had ever accused Tony Stark of being stupid.

“I wouldn’t risk pissing off that astrophysicist if I was you. She looks like she could take you.” 

Distaste caused Natasha's lovely nose to wrinkle.

“Drop dead Stark.” She offered tiredly, before turning her back and making her way towards Thor’s room.

“Tried that!” He called, not in the least hurt by her insult. “Didn’t take.”

Not in the least.

***

The absolute last person that he thought would join in on any kind of sexual antics was Captain ‘vanilla’ America. Tony though the guy was a wonderful human being, a kick ass fighter and the best leader they could possibly have. He was also as straight as they came and was still chewing his red, white and blue heart out over the girl in the picture.

So when he saw the door to Thor’s room opening at 5am after another all-nighter in the hanger and then witnessed a very tall, very muscular, very blond embrace between the two men he was literally gob smacked.

Steve didn’t see him. Thor did.

Instead of embarrassment or even a smug ‘I got some’ expression, Thor merely smiled invitingly.

“You need some more rest my friend.” He stated with that age-old wisdom that seemed peculiar to Scandinavian aliens. “The craft is not needed so quickly that you forgo sleep for it.”

Tony didn’t think that being caught working all night on the Quinjet prototype was the actual thing they should be discussing at that moment.

“You know he’s still all fixated on the woman during the war right?” He accused quietly, because Tony wouldn’t be the first to feel so fucking sorry for Steve that it almost broke his non-existent heart.

A very large hand came up to smother Tony’s shoulder.

“We have been long-awaiting your presence my friend. Don’t keep us waiting any longer.” With that completely unexpected and irrelevent phrase, Thor went back to his room and closed the door.

***

Of all people, it was Fury who made up Tony’s mind. Not because he propositioned Tony or anything, that would have been far too like something out of a porno, but because he basically ordered Tony to leave the hanger at 10pm.

“I know you Stark. You will fuck up if you keep pushing yourself.” That one dark brown eye was, as usual, particularly unimpressed by anything about Tony except the armor. “I’ve been doing this a lot longer than you and when I say that you stop working, you better stop working. Are we in accord here?”

Tony, because he was a perverse creature, was planning to disobey simply because he could. His mouth was open to do so when Fury stepped closer to Tony than he’d ever been.

“You’ve nothing to prove, you’re welcome here.” The commanding voice pitched low and private in the bustle of the hanger.

Tony looked away. “Okay.”

“See you for breakfast. Don’t be late.” Fury called as he walked back to his office.

***

Trying to relax when you lived in a constant state of high alert was easier said than done. Apart from getting drunk off his face, the only other thing that guaranteed to give Tony a decent night’s sleep was likely taking place three doors down.

Thor had invited him.

Fuck it.

Knowing that he was at an unsexy best in sleep pants, bare feet and a black singlet, Tony pulled on a designer leather jacket, double checked that he’d brushed his teeth and waited until the corridor outside was empty.

He hesitated for several long seconds before quietly knocking once.

“Enter!” Thor’s voice had that buoyant, gleeful tone that seemed only suppressed by thoughts of his family.

Tony expected skin. He expected sexy moans and vigorous moevement.

What he found was what could only be described as a puppy pile.

He knew Thor radiated unnatural heat, part of his alien physiology perhaps? That would explain why he lay on his back in the centre of a massive, non regulation bed, with Avengers cuddled all around him.

Clothed Avengers. In their jammies. With pillows.

Steve curved on one side, head on Thor’s outstretched arm, back to his torso while Natasha and Clint lay intertwined on his other side. Clint seemed to be snoring into Thor’s ribcage as Natasha shuffled around and tugged a quilt more firmly around her shoulders. Bruce was on his back at the foot of the bed, head resting on Thor’s heavily muscled calves.

“What?” Was the best that Tony could manage.

Natasha looked him over and offered a miniscule smile. “Close the door, Stark.”

The door clanged behind him as Steve raised his arm, offering a hand, eyes closed.

Tony stripped of his jacket faster that he’d believe possible. One knee on the bed, careful not to bump Bruce and a strong arm around his waist hauled him into the warm, sleep-scented space between Thor and Steve.

After a few seconds of shuffling, brushing hair out of faces and tucking in of bare feet, Tony took a deep, long breath and relaxed. 

Finally.

“So, everyone really is sleeping together?” He asked in a murmur, lulled into contentment by Steve’s breath on the back of his neck.

“Mmm, hmm.” Natasha confirmed, almost asleep.

“Of course,” Thor agreed, his heat blanketing them all. “The soldiers in the feast hall believe we’ve been sleeping together for months.”

Tony’s eyes shot open.

“When I confirmed their speculation they seemed disturbed and yet also blushed like youths in spring. I believe they may have misunderstood." Thor seemed bemused at another of Midguard’s foolish customs.

“Idiots.” Tony agreed and fell asleep to Natasha’s quiet laugh.


End file.
